demon's and angels
by ivyastrea38
Summary: this was already posted on my other account so this is were its continued thank you
1. proluge

so this is a story i have planned for a while now and i have finally started writting it contains alot of graphic scenes.

warning: whole srory conatins rape, death, abuse, and much more if you do not like don't read.

disclaimer, i do not want own anything other than the plot and my OC's

proluge

Voldemort was in godrics hollow in his snake face glamour, he walked slowly towards the house, he could hear a child crying inside two children actually. lucifer, his freind was beside him. he blasted the door off of its hinges. what he saw disgusted him sirius black and james potter with there fingers inside of two babies, the babies he was going to save tge quickly went for their wands but unsurprisingly they were gone, lucifer ran to the ciildren and picked them up, one of then had indigo eyes, gold hair, and an opal necklace, her eyes were wide in awe as she watched voldemort duel sirius and james. the other girl was the complete opposite her eyes were gold,brown and blue with a hiny of green, her hair was obsidian black and her eyes were closed withvtears rolling down her face her eyes swollen as if she had been crying for a while. he picked them up and there magic calmed and stopped flaring. he turned around and saw sirius' brains splatter all overthe walls and james' head explode from to much ego. kily walked through the door to see that happen, and started weeping, at first they thought she was mourning at the loss of her husband and freind but then they realised that she was muttering 'thank you' both were very confused.

well they were until severus snaoe burst through the door and lily ran to him, he held her in his arms until she had calmed down.

"thank you" she confidential said "you need to get out of here bef-" suddenly the killing curse hit ehr in the back and an obliviate hit severus. dumbledore was standing there with his wand out pointing towards tom and Lucifer,who was still holding the babies. Severus who was a skileld legilimens wasn't affected by the obliviate quickly shot a curse at both tom and severus. they were slowly sucked into the childrens heads dumbledore looked horrified. dumbledore out the hosue on fire and left the chidlren and severus there, an hour later when the fire had calmed he sent hagrid to drop Lilith of at the dursleys and named her the girl who lived, and sending ivy to an orphanage.

when Lilith was found on the steps at the dursleys doorstep she was taken inside and dumped into a cupboard full with mice and spiders, she was very quiet, unatrualy quiet, and that us becuase two people in her head promised that if she was quiet she would be ok.

ivy was taken to an orphanage and that same day she was adopted by a single man who looked very kind and jolly, he looked after and when night time came ticked her into her bed and smiled down at her, little did she know that in a few hours he wouldn't be this caring.

TRLPIALTRLPIALTRLPIALTRLPIAL

So this is short becuase this is just the proluge and yeah so i hope you liked it, please reveiw dont hate on it it is way more intristing in the future.


	2. chapter 1

ok so the first chapter of the actual story, this chapter will be pretty dagk and extreme this is in Lilith's pov. don't hate please. dudley is 10 in this instead of being the same age.

'lucifer'

(tom)

-lilith-

Lilith pov.

3 years ago some unknown person put her on the doorstep of her relatives.

her relatives hated her with all of there being, she didn't even know her own name until her aunt accidently said it. her hair used to be obsidian black, silky smooth, now it was a raven coulour and was so notty she couldnt even run her fingers through it.

ever scince she could remember she was hated. her aunt would beat her up and called her horrible names such as 'slut' and 'whore' and would after a beating pour burning oil all over the wounds, cuasing it to burn the wounds. her uncle was the worst though, her uncle was a sick person, he was a pedophile, and had a taste for lilith.

flashback

lilith had just turned two and her uncle guided her to his private room were he had many toys, sex toys. fear coursed through Lilith's veins he shoved the little two year old on the bed and pulled her baggy pants of and shoved two fingers inside of her cuasing her to scream in pain. "two year olds need two fingers, but i think you deserve one more" he muttered, he slipped another finger inside of her, cuasing her to scream again "please stop, please, please stop" she begged the only words she knew at two, as tears fell down her face, he just luaghed. after about 3 minutes of pumping his fingers in and out of her, he stopped and slipped one more in, blood Dripped off of her legs she tried to move away but she couldn't. after about 30 minutes he pulled his fingers out and gave her a beating with his studded belt tearing her back apart, he kicked her stomach and then grabbed a pocket knife and flipped her over and on her cheek he wrote 'slut' and on her other cheek he wrote 'whore' he threw her down the steps breaking her arm.

flashback end

that was 2 years ago now she was four.

she knew know that if she fought back he would hurt her.

she knew now she was nothing but a freak.

she knew now that she was not allowed to do better than Dudley.

she knew now that she was nothing but a whore.

she was locked in her cupboard under the stairs her back ripped open from her beating an hour ago she could feel the infection spreading. when suddenly her uncle knocked on the door "oi freak get into the kitchen and start cooking" she mumbled "ok, you gonna unlock the door anytime soon" "what was that you freak" "YES UNCLE VERNON" he unlocked the door and threw her into the kitchen. she started cooking the bacon, and then moving onto the eggs. when suddenly she felt her uncle shove his huge meat into her ass, being four she was standing on a stool to reach the oven, so when her uncle shoved himself in her she fell of. his penis slid out of her and then he picked her up from her hair and placed her on his penis and once again slid inside of her the pain was to much she started screaming, her aunt walked in and slapped her across the face "shut up you little bitch" uncle vernon moved cuasing a pain to course through her body, she screamed again she felt her mind snap. her aunt left the room and came back with a needle and thread.

a few minutes later her mouth was sewed shut and she couldn't talk or scream, there was blood trails sliding down her face, tears were also crawling down her face. "Dudley" dudley waddled into the room and saw lilith tied to a chair her mouth sewed shut and his father's penis pumping in and put out of her ass. hate flashed in his eyes his parents thought it was directed to lilith but really it wasn't "dudley liliths body is yours for a year, you can do amything you would like" dudleys smile was forced. he threw lilith over his shoulder and through her in his room, chucked her in his closet and left her there.

the room was closing in on her, tears were rolling down her face, she was frightened, she was scared. when suddenly she heard a voice in her, to be precise 2 voices but one of them was fainter. 'lilith lilith' she heard -yes-she answered bitterly. 'hey no need to be bitter we wanna help you" the louder voice said -whats your names- she asked, unsure. 'i'm Lucifer, the louder one and the fainter one is Tom, i am the demon of pride, tom is a dark lord, the darkest lord of our times' -ok mr demon of pride why can you talk to me, and is tom ever gonna talk, why do you even want to talk to me- she said the last part bitterly (becuase you need saving) -so your tom the high and mighty dark lord- she said with cheek hinting in her voice. (haha very funny miss goddess of the underworld) she giggled, then the door opened and her uncle was standing there "what are you giggling at you little bitch" he grabbed her by her hair and threw the 4 year old on the ground and kicked her.

suddenly power was pulsing through her veins, her hair flared behind her now silky smooth and obsidian her eyes glowed avavda kedavra green. her uncle fell backwards fear glittering in his eyes. "you will leave me alone or i will hurt you in ways you can not even imagine,i will be taking dudleys second bedroom, you will not disturb me, you will ignore me and i will ignore you, fail to stick to this and like i said pain in unimaginable ways" she said without moving her mouth scince it was sewed shut, her hair stopped flaring and the glowing in her eyes died down. the female dursleys had heard the whole speech and was completely terrified, mainly becuase she had rose into the air and had spoken with her mouth sewed shut. she brushed past her into dudleys second room, which was littered with toys, she shrugged and found a blanket, a pillow and lay down on the empty part of the floor. her very big outburst of magic caused her to be very tired, magically and physically. the last thing she thought of was how the hatred in his eyes was directed to his parents.

when she awoke she felt very powerful, she felt as if she was, she didn't know the words 'magical' lucifer offered -yes, thats it i knew it was something like that- she tried to smile but a searing pain went across her face, tears built up in her eyes as she remembered the events of yesterday. (lilith don't worry we'll fix you up) tom said in a soft voice she nodded, and again pain slashed across her face. -how will you fix me- she asked 'we will use our magic to remove the strings amd then tom will use his parselmagic to heal it' lucifer answered kindly -will it hurt- (only a tiny bit) she nodded confidently and waited.

she felt the tingling sensation of the magic around her body, she could feel the string slowly disappearing. after it disappeared she felt another magic it was cold but warm. light but dark. she felt the cuts and scrapes heal, broken and dislocated bones be out back in place. slowly the magic disappeared. -thank you- ( do you think she'll be able to change the room) tom questioned lucifer 'yes, lilith focus on the blanket and pillow, focus and change it into a bed of your choice' Lilith nodded and closed her eyes, she felt the magic swirl around her and then disappear, when she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by a magnificent sight, the shabby blanket and pillow had turned into a nice single bed, the quilt had two coulors white on one side and dark blue on the other side, with constellations and stars on them, there was two matching pillow covers on two pillows her mind was exploding, a wide smile was on her face. she faced the broken old wardrobe and once again felt the magic wrap around her like a tight blanket. she opened her eyes and saw brand new wardrobe, it was white with little engravings on it. she nodded she changed the coulor of the walls to a emerald green with silver lining. the floor was polished dark wood.

half an hour later her room had brand new furniture and walls. she had somejow cast protection spells against her family. she was laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door. -lucifer whos at the door- she had figured out that tom and lucifer could see things she couldn't, and they were able to read thoughts. 'it seems to be your cousin, he appears to be holding a tray of food, he wishes no harm upon you' she got up of the bed and walked over to the door, she opened the door, dudley stood there with perfectly made french toast, with blueberries and strawberries on top with a sprinkle of iving sugar on top. she gasped, he looked awkward, "come in" he looked at the room in surprise. then he looked at her "lilith I'm sor_" he was cut of before he could say anything. lilith was squeezing him with all her might. he placed the tray on the desk. "lilith i wanted to ask you something" fear flittered across her face as a memory occured

flashback

lilith was three and she was outside tending to the garden when a young lady cane up to her "darling you've got a cut on your back" she flinched when a hand touched her back, "i want you to tell me something" she said calmly "freak who are you talking to" her magic flared out and struck the lady, cutting the air out of her chest. she screamed as her uncle grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the cupboard. he went outside and chuck the lady over the fence into the neighbors backyard. he came back inside and raped her, after about 2 hours, he left her for dead in her cupboard.

flashback end

"lilith, Lilith" Dudley was saying as silent tears rolled down her face. she ran to his arms and sobbed into his chest, "lilith when did vernon start doing this to you" she started sobbing again"t-two" dudley looked furious, he picked lilith up and put her in her bed, "try to get some sleep lilith." she rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly, dudley stayed in the room for a little bit listening to her breathing even out. then he left the room


	3. chapter 2

so this is the second chapter of the story, i hope you liked it plesse read and reveiw, this story has actually got demons and angels in it, and angels dont seem so light in this don't hate. please read and review.

'lucifer'

(tom)

-ivy-

ivy pov.

3 years ago she was found in a burned down house, and was taken to the local orphanage, only an hour later she was adopted. her life was amazing, she had a loving, caring and funny dad. she couldn't ask for a better life.

"dad im going skating with theo I'll be home by dinner" she called from her bedroom, "yes darling" he called from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. she skated (fell) to the skatepark where her best freind theo was, and to her surprise lily, lily rarely ever came to play, her father was very strict, but he loved lily. lily was adopted like herself. " lily" she squeled and luanched herself at the red-head. Lily and Theo were pro skaters even though they were only four and five, they were teaching ivy. "so guys what are you teaching me." "we thought today we could just hang out" Lily said "ok" ivy said in her bubbly way.

once ivy took of her skates and put on her sneakers they climbed the big tree at the skate park and sat at the top and watched as the sun went down. they got down and said there good-byes and went home.

when ivy skated through the door (i mean face planted) her father was waiting for her at the table. "so ivy what did you learn today" he said while eating his dinner. "we didn't learn anything today, we climbed a tree , lily was there as well" she babbled on about how she almost fell out of the tree when theo gave her a fright, while her dad listened intently.

after dinner they watched a movie, Spiderman into the spiderverse, once that finished, ivy crawled into her bed, very tired, being a 4 year old was difficult. he dad came and tucked her in. she fell asleep and dreamed happy dreams.

an hour later her father walked into the room and walked ove to her bed, "ivy" he said in a gruff voice, she woke up and rubbed her eyes "dad, what time is it" she asked. " let me fuck you time" a smile spread across his face, a smile that a phycopath would be proud of. she ran out of the room. he chased after her, he cuaght ivy in the kitchen he shoved her onto the table and ripped off her pants and shoved his face in between her legs and started licking her vagina, "dad please stop" she said kicking with all of her four year old strength, "if you don't stop moving I'll beat you" he warned, removing his face from in between her legs he dragged he to his bedroom and walked over to the mirror which he shoved her into, the mirror spun open and led them to a secret room, memories were crashing into little ivy as she remembered all the times her father fucked her, beat her and raped her in this room.

he pushed her onto the table and strapped her arms to either side so she couldn't move, and he also strapped her legs to either side so she was doing the splits she cried out in pain from her legs being forced into the a position as painful as the splits. her father grabbed a dildo and shoved it into her vagina "dad please stop it hurts" she cried out in pain "of course it hurts you little bitch" he grabbed his wand and tapped the dildo it almost doubled in size blood was dribbling down her legs, the pain was unbearable. she was flipped over with the huge dildo pumping in and put of her, her father pulled out his cock and shoved it up her ass, she screamed in pain the dildo and her fathers cock were pumping at the same time, the four year old had tears pouring down her face. her father pulled out, slapping her ass she yelped in pain. he pulled out another dildo and shoved it in her ass it began pumping in and out he pulled out the other dildo out of her vagina and shoved two fingers in she arched her back in pain, "please stop" she pleaded he stopped pumping his fingers in her but only to slip 2 more in, she screamed again. his whole hand was in her now and he was pushing in and out.

3 hours later

she lost her voice an hour ago from screaming. her father had withdrawn his hand and shoved the dildo and his cock in. she had cried all her tears hours ago. her father left the room to make an "important call" he locked her in the room but not before casting a spell that cuased the giant dildos to keep pumping in and out of her shredded ass and pussy.

her father came back with two very big men. he had a gleeful smile on his face. the two men came over and without bothering to remove the didos pushed there cocks inside of her . her vagina was now spurting blood. her father came over and shoved his penis in her mouth and told her to suck, she shook her head. then one of the men tapped the dildo again and whispered "engorgio" the dildo was growing, and growing fast "suck now" she shook her head again tears streaming down her face. the he removed his cock from her mouth, she gulped in air but then he pushed the male off of her, and shoved his own cock in side. he then cast a spell and something happened, a giant snake appeared from nowhere and slithered inside of her the dildo was still growing. and was almost the same size as her father's wrist. he stopped it from growing more. the guy in the back was have the time of his life he had came inside of the 4 year old 5 times and was still pumping in and out, her ass was covered in blood he heard her screams of pain. as her father and his brother fucked her. she passed out when the dildo started growing again.

6 hours later.

she awoke and had 2 giant dildos still inside of her pumping she had no blood on her and her pussy and ass seemed to be healed with the dildos still in them. she was in so much pain. when her an unknown man came holding a box, her father stood at the door holding a wad of money. her father was selling her body to strangers. she was untied and shoved into a wall by the dirty stranger, he seemed to be homeless and old, his cock was shriveled up. he grabbed her hair and pushed her down towards the ground and pushed his cock in her mouth and started fucking her face. she started choking and trying to get air. she passed out from to little air.

2 hours later

when she awoke she was locked in a pitch black room. she couldn't see anything that's when she felt hands running up her body. two pairs of hands to be precise. a pair of hands were running there fingers up and down her legs and ass, the other two were circling her lips "now my darling were shall i start to fuck you" she tried to move but she found that she could not move his fingers traced her mouth, "should i start here" his hands trailed down ward and he pulled her closer so she was leaning on his chest his hands squeezed her ass "or here" he hummed. his hands trailed up and across her stomach she still couldn't see anything so she didn't now what he was doing but she felt her legs spread apart. fear was going through her mind, she couldn't brace herself for what happened next. he shoved his tounge inside of her and his freind shoved his cock in her ass and kissed her neck. The 4 year old was terrified. she felt him remove his tounge his fingers replaced his tounge two fingers were inside of her pumping.

3 weeks later.

this was it. she was not going to stand for this anymore, and anyway the voice in her head called tom said that this was good.

flashback

she was lying strapped down to the bed pain was throbbing through her body. thats when it happened her mind it snapped. she screamed and withered in pain, but once the pain subsided she felt powerful, almost, she didnt know the word (magical) a random voice in her head offered up -yes- (im tom by the way) -are you going to hurt me- _'no were going to help you escape' _-whos that tom- (my freind Lucifer) -ok im scared tom, i dont know were my dad is, can i even call him my dad- (its ok me and lucifer are going to help you out of this place) she nodded. (ok im going to tell how to get out of the straps) she nodded again (focus on that powerful feeling focus and imagine the straps disappearing) she focused , and felt the straps slowly disappear. she quickly got up and ran to her room, packed a few clothes and ran out the door but not before casting a spell on her father, so now everytime he tried to have sex or tried to rape someone his penis would grow huge warts hurt if touched, this would last until he died.

flashback end

that was 20 minutes ago, she was now at the local park. hiding jn the tunnel. -tomcat are you there- (dont call me tomcat i am a powerful dark lord) -so- _"his ego is wounded" _-oh hey Luci- _'you..you cant call ME that'_ (aww poor luci's pride is wounded) -tomcat dont be mean- she giggled (yes little flower) she giggled again. -tom where am i going to go- (do you have any freinds who live around here or in this area) - only lily, theo doesn't- (whats lilys last name) -something weird like snap or something like that- (snape) -yes thats it- (go to her house and say tom riddle told you to ok)

she walked to lilys house and knocked on the door it was late so she knew that lily wouldn't be up, her father opened the door "yes" he drawled "tom riddle told me to come here" she answered -what do i say now tomcat- (tell him that your a freind of lilys and you name) "im a freind of lily's and my name is ivy astrea agnimitra" something flashed across his face "yes well come in".

she walked into the house it was very diffrent from the outside, outside it was a dark shabby and dusty place that looked like it could fall down from the slightest bit of wind. inside it was a light, clean and very big house that was amazing. there were many rooms. he lead her to the dining room. "now ivy why are you here instead of with your family" he asked while sipping on his tea "i ran away" "Why'd you run away" "my father was abusing me" "how?" "he was sexually and physically abusing me" she said solemnly "how old are you" he asked "4" she said holding up four fingers. "i am able to look into your mind am i allowed to" she nodded. she felt the man look at her and slip into her mind.he slipped out 5 minutes later, she felt a headache forming she shrugged it off. she was used to headaches, when the man finally got control of his anger. she flinched when he looked at her, "don't worry im not going to hurt you my name is severus Snape, i am lilys adoptive father" she nodded "what do i call you" she askes curious "whatever you want, i am going to sdopt you magically and muggle tommorow so you won't have to worry about your father" "magically" she questioned "you don't know???" he said stunned. she shrugged, confused. "your parents were magical, i was best freinds with your mom, but then dumbledore intervened" he said,

20 minutes later

she now knew all about magic, mr snape was getting a room sorted for her next to lilys. she was eating a sandwich, and had a cup of water. (you'll be safe here little flower) -ok Tomcat-

as she fell asleep that night she felt herself slio imto her mind, there she saw a girl with obsidian black hair, and green eyes. a boy was tucking her in, that's when she saw it a scar around her lips very faint but not faint enough for ivy to notice it.

and after that she was determined to find that girl. little did she know that that wasn't going to be difficult

**so this story will be posted on here instead becuase it is much darker than all my other stories and this account is the one that i post darker stories on. anyways i hope you like it. **


End file.
